lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Blazekion21/The Lion's World
“ Why am I alone! I can’t find anyone! Where are all the lions?” Yelled Mohatu into the sky. He wasn’t born like a normal lion, he was created by the Golden Lion. Wandering for hours, days, and months, he finally came across another lion. “ H-hello? Miss? Are you alone?” He asked. The lioness turned and looked at him. She was younger than him and skinny. “ Yes, Mohatu. You are the child of the Golden Lion right? I am a child of the Golden Lion too. We were meant to find each other. We are suppose to create the first kings of the Pride Lands.” She said. Years later Mohatu and Sari had two sons, Ahadi and Choyot. “ MOOOOOMMY! CHOYOT BIT MY TAIL AGAIN!!” Yelled Ahadi. Sari looked up from her meal. “ CHOYOT STOP HURTING YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER! OR YOU WON’T EAT FOR A WEEK!” Yelled Sari. Mohatu was out hurting and had left Sari to watch their two sons. “ Ahadi, Dad said that I will be the next king and you will be nothing but a slave to me. I will rule over you and if you defy me you will be killed.” Choyot was always teasing his little brother. “ CHOYOT! THATS ENOUGH! DON’T TALK TO YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT!” Yelled their mother. Mohatu had returned from his two month hunting trip. “ BOYS, GET OVER HERE!” He yelled. Choyot and Ahadi came running out of the cave. “ Yes daddy?” They said. Mohatu looked lovingly at his two sons. He had made up his mind, for he had to chose who would be the next king. “ I know the laws say that the oldest child of a king shall be next in line, but that is changing as of now. The new law is that whoever gets an heir first, shall be the next in line. I have faith in both of you, but there is only one lioness in our pride, so only one of you can have an heir. Remember, you can’t marry any lion who isn’t in our pride. Listen to your hearts, this isn’t about becoming the next king, it’s about finding true love. I’m sure you two will make us very proud.” Mohatu finished with a kiss on each of his sons heads. A week later Choyot was wandering at the edge of the Pride Lands territory. He caught the scent of a lioness, but he couldn’t tell if she belonged to a pride. “ Excuse me, but what pride do you belong to?” He asked. The Lioness turned and looked at him. “ I don’t belong to any pride. I don’t believe in the laws. Plus, it’s really dumb how the prides fight each other when they all worship the same God. The Golden Lion rules over all the prides, so why fight. We all have the same laws and customs. I just don’t understand…..” Choyot couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful lioness in front of him. “ Uh, I agree. M-my name is Choyot and…” She growled. “ I know who you are! I’m not dumb. You're the son of Mohatu and Sari, Grandson of The Golden Lion and older brother of Ahadi.” He looked down. “ I don’t wish to be known as the grandson of a God who might not even be real, I mean how could a lion create all this? We don’t have the brains. Anyway, would you like to be the mate of a prince?” He asked. She walked in a circle around him. “ Sure, why not, but I refuse to join your pride. I will live there till we have a child, but after I will return to my life as a loner.” Choyot returned home with his new mate, but he didn’t expect his father to get so mad. “ CHOYOT! HOW DARE YOU MARRY A LIONESS OUTSIDE OF THE PRIDE! SHE IS A LONER WHICH IS EVEN WORSE!” Mohatu yelled. Choyot’s eyes flashed with anger. “ Father, you told us that finding a mate wasn’t about getting an heir, you told us that it was about finding love. That's what I did.” Mohatu looked into his son’s eyes, “ You are right my son, but she will never be part of our pride.” Mohatu stalked off into the cave. “Ahadi, you can’t get me, you can’t get me.” Giggled Uru. Ahadi had been chasing his niece around Pride Rock for hours. “ Uru, *Huff, huff* please, I-i need a break.” Replied the tired Ahadi. He fell onto the ground, panting hard. Uru was creeping toward him, she pounced. “ URU! Come on. *Sigh* Uru, there is something that I wish to tell you, but you might not like it.” She looked up at her uncle and nodded. “ *sigh* Uru, I fell in love with you the day you were born, I know it’s wrong, but I really want to take you as my mate.” He put his head down and looked away. “ Ahadi, I would love to.” She answered. When Mohatu found out about his youngest son he became very angry. “ AHADI, YOU WILL NEVER BE A KING NOW! YOU HAVE SHAMED THE WHOLE PRIDE! YOU HAVE DISOBEYED THE GOLDEN LION! I SHOULD KILL YOU!” Ahadi growled, “ Father, I will become the king because I am going to kill you, Sari, Choyot, and his mate.” Which he did. He put poison into the water hole, and watched as his parents drank and slowly died. He buried his brother alive and ate his brothers mate. He took over the Pride Lands with his heart of darkness. Thats all I have so far. I don't plan on getting it published because I want to avoid the copyright. I am only writing this for myself and my family. Category:Blog posts